inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raizza Shimono
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Butterfly Dream page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 05:11, 4 January 2011 Hey Rai! XD Yo It's me! XD ....Well I don't edit here but I do edit in other wikias :))) ....I will edit here if I have time XD .....Now I know the reason why you said "off-the-air" because you want to post them here right? ....Anyways Take Care and See ya Tom :) [[User:Franluver26|'Shiina09']] ....Uhh Rai when I meant making a Kanji I mean like this reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Canvas Just scroll down to see the Kanji part.... Gomenasai :( [[User: Franluver26|'Shiina09']] Ohh Kakoi! ....First time you called me "Shiina" (finally XD) Yeahh you got that right.....And I KNEW IT!!! You are using Kindle!!!! :DD ..Well good luck with that ^^ [[User:Franluver26|'Shiina09']] Re; Quote Thanks for joining the wiki!, saw you profile and laughed at the quote parts :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rai!! xD It's me Christel! :D I never knew you have a wikia!! Categories Please do not add the "Football Frontier International participants" category to characters, it's for teams only. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stub Hi, just a note, please add the stub template on top when adding categories instead okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 06:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Profile! 04:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) XD Me: Got to say, for a person like me... Your profile was awesome! XD Kazemaru: It's so creative! :) Tsunami: Your prof was SO radical! :D Shadow:... Cool... -_- Gouenji: It's great! O.O Midorikawa: It was cosmic! X3 Mark: Wow, what do you think Dylan? ^.^ Dylan:-Smiles- Hee hee! I love the quotes! -Reads them over and over again- :O Edgar:What if the Queen read this? -_-? Genda:Pretty good... Sakuma:PRETTy GOOD?! You've got to be kidding me! Aphrodi:It's heavenly... Me:Alright, I know you guys have lots more comments, but we've got to go! See ya! 04:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kun 04:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Aw, lovey-lots of thank you, tomodahi!! ^^ REALLY HEARTILY APPRECIATED!! @Kazemaru: Thanks, Ichirouta. @Tsunami: Seriously! THANKS! @Shadow: Uhn... thanks? -__- xD @Gouenji: -hugs- ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, SHUU-KOI!!!! @Midorikawa: Thanks, Ryuu. :D @Mark: -hugs- MARK-CHANNNN!!!!! @Dylan: Thanks, gingin. xDD @Edgar: She's really love it, Kazemaru no Otou-san! @Genda: WHY DON'T YOU SOUND LIKE MAAARK!? @Sakuma: JIIIIROUUU!!! @Aphrodi: That's a lot, coming from a god. *wink* Okay, tomodachi! Thanks a lot for this. You really brightened my day up!!! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Random Day Letter koniichiwa! watashi wa SeNpAi-SaN 09:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) uh...do u really live in the philippines? this is just a random note. i made this ta get points...or so... anyways... please answer me... i got bored ... so i always leave a message on a person's talk page... sori ta bother...k? xD Okie...Mata Raishu! -SeNpAi-SaN 09:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) re: Duplicate page Thanks for warning me! Next time you find a page that should be deleted, simply edit it to add at the top of it :) also could you please avoid using images in your signature? Thank you. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Abt ur fanart! wow!hi!im super interested abt ur fanart!? did dya really make that!its so cool!how dya draw it!?i really want lessons! seriusly!how dya draw that!?! im super envious cuz all i can draw r caramelldansen chars! KAWAII SHINSUKE DRAWING DA NE! PLS TEACH ME!I BEG YA! c ya! -SeNpAi-SaN 08:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: TsunaTou FAN! Hi! It's nice to meet you too and it' awesome to see another fan of Tounami/TsunaTou. It has very little fans because most people like Tachimukai x Tsunami. :( Re: TsunaTou FAN! OMG, I thought I was the only straight pairing lover in the fanbase. ;_; I feel fulfilled. Tounami 17:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) DRAWING!! xD Aww! Your drawing of Nishizono is soo kawaii! Do you draw a lot? It's really good (this isn't criticism) ~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Hiroto fan xD/Chat!) 09:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hai!!! I really don't have any criticism, really, its just sooo kawaii~ ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Rai. I was interesting in you, because i saw a iamge that you put in the wikia, and i want it to from where did you get them. I´m saying the three photos of the new Keshins. あたしのメッセージ Didn't notice this... and seem late... but 誕生日おめでとう!! Since this message appeared late: 御免なさい!! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hai, hai!! So how old are you now? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Konnichiwa!! Hi, Rai-senpai! how's your school days? (now I'm starting to use non-IE avatars... Otaku me!!) [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sometimes, school life can be insane. As for me, I'll be the school's representative for sophomore's science quiz bee, and I have yet to make good progress (Biology's insane as well)... The exhibitory project, kinda no comment, and the School level Press Conference... I'm pretty not quite confident if I could get any awards in feature writing... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No, no... I'm not that talented in campus journalism... and you choosing course? Well, I'm planning to take Accountancy in my college years... So far, what have you thought? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see... (looking at the clock) Oh, I'll be leaving... Awarding ceremony in the School level PressCon will be this afternoon... See ya!! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just knew that the awarding was postponed or something... Sorry... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 05:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep!! I watch Uta no Prince-sama!! XD The Oto-kun was so cute at that scene so I had to put it up XD (Though I think Sho is even more cuter :3) You can choose when you would like to contribute, I don't mind anytime. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) XD I cannot resist any Mamo-chan character (so I love Ichinose-san as well) Lucky, you get to play the game lol XD Well I have to go and sleep and go to the education center where they give you hell loads of homework school tomorrow, so, bye!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, since you said that, your assigned group is no. 1~! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Arigato~ I couldn't stop staring at my profile picture... Mamo-chan looked very dreamy to me in the photo (Too bad he's taken :/) P.S: Is that Hiro Shimono on your profile? He looks... different (to me) *O* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) He looks better... in a good way ^_^ Actually, I heard Mamo-chan had two ''sons O_____O Eek. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I also want to be Mamo-chan's daughter XD Or, I just want him to take a photo and autograph it and send it over to me XDD 3 hours?! O__O That long? Wow... You really must like Hiro Shimono that much =P I have to go and sleep, so... oyasumi~! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Konichiwa!! Uh, there's a blog about the groupings so you can go see that for more in detail over here: Groupings blog [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Arigato! Ganbatte~! No... Uta no Prince-sama ended TT _ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that Kaoru might appear somewhere in the anime, but :/ Aiyah. I wasn't that attached to the anime either, but I'm surprised that just suddenly stopped it just like that O__O Lucky~ You get to play Sweet Serenade.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hayato and Tokiya are two very different people, SO DIFFERENT that you can't even tell whether they're the same or not XD;;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) When I found out they were same people, I thought that Tokiya/ Hayato had a personality disorder or something. XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Woah, COOL YOU HAVE POTTERMORE TOO?! :OO (Yay for Harry Potter fanatics! XD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have one *O* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay~ My username is SnitchHallow10. Do you want me to add you, or do you want to add me? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay~ :)))))) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Rai-chan!! It's me!! (AGAIN!! XD) Ugh, I suppose you'll know me when you see my username. (laughs) BTW, Sup? You're currently inactive and I rarely see you doing wiki. O_O Christel.Amadora 02:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) College (II) Oh, :D Sumimasen! I thought you were. Coz we take NCE's (elementary exams) literally to go to highschool. And I thought you were in Fourth Year. O_O And I'm in sixth grade by the way. PS: You like journalism, eh? Same goes for me! Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ Hayato~ Yes, it's H A Y A T O- SAMAA~~ After finding out Tokiya's and Hayato's relation, that pic made me crack up XD Also after reading about Syo-kun's route in Repeat... O__O I really feel sorry for Syo-kun. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) When I went to search for the Repeat CGs... I ended up with two different versions =.= One was more like the anime style, and the other style was more of their original artwork, but a bit more better. =.= [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) http://sandeian.wordpress.com/2010/09/25/otome-game-review-uta-no-prince-sama♪/ Well, this was the 'anime' style that I was talking about. It was really... O.o then the other one is this one: http://www.fanpop.com/spots/uta-no-prince-sama/images/25761369/title/utapri-repeat-cg-screencap Just scroll to see the different images. =_= Which one is which?! O___O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) TOKIYA~~ XD I wonder when Prez Hino will decide to make an IE otome game. It's so suspenseful XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 05:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) IF they are gonna make it, I wonder if the otome protagonist will be one of the managers, or just a new character that they created. Also I wonder who are the people we can go after, and also the timeline that the game takes place in :3 (they better make it voiced! I want to hear Kidou's voice, and Fubuki's voice speak and confess in the game XD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 07:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) XDD Yay for seiyuu ranting!! XDDD Yes, Yoshino /Yocchin no soccer baka must use that voice XDDD It would be so funny hearing Bossun's voice coming out of Kidou despite their seiyuus being the same XD It would be really nice to hear Fukuyama Jun in the otome game... but sadly he's not cast as one of those mains.. <__< I'd prefer Haruna... but I don't think Prez Hino would use her as the protagonist, as if Kidou was one of the choices, it'd be incest to have Haruna go after her brother XD I think Aki or... Touko would be nice XDDDDD But a new character would be nicer I'll have to go listen to Mamo-chan's songs right now O___O My brain is getting overloaded with fantasies of how each character is going to confess. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah... for me? Seiyuu bias aside, InaIre character for me is STILL Kidou Yuuto XP For UtaPri, seiyuu bias aside... SATSUKI-- I MEAN NATSUKI! XD :3 Maybe it IS boredom that's kicking in [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I read a few reviews, and nearly all of the reviewers described Syo to be an ore-sama XDDDD Otoya is cute, but I'm not such a fan of him as I am towards Sat-- I mean, Natsuki :33 I fell in love with Kidou way before I knew about Fubuki, and Hiroto (and before I obsessed over Mamo-chan XDD). Maybe it was because of Kidou's Teikoku personality, and suspiciously strange questionable appearance with the goggles and cape XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I guess we ARE attracted to weirdos XD I think I found a few InaIre ore-samas, but it seems like nearly everyone (except Fubuki) refers to themselves as 'ore' and calls some others 'omae' *ahem*Kidou*ahem* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) (spreads love) Weirdo loving :3 I gotta go, lol XD Mata ne! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, rai-chan! I'm a friend of Christel and others, and was a member of the Inazuma Eleven group on facebook. I never showed up for months, though. o_o I'm Reize on the Aliea Editing Academy page on Facebook, I never knew you had a wikia. :) I've met a lot of old friends since joining wikia. (never mind that) I don't know if u remember me, but I know you :) ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 11:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Amazon River Wave For the time being, I think the one that links to the Hissatsu Tactic page should be kept there, just for the mean while. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) XD HAYATO~! (If only anime was real, sigh) I wish I could go to Japan now TT ^ TT But with all the radioactivity stuff, and the earthquakes, I don't think that this year would be such a good year to go there TT _ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Randomness Life is okay for me. I just finished all my exams, and I'm happy with the grades I got (though I failed my Science exam =_____=). ''I have too much STUFF on my schedule for this week!! GAAHHHH '' I have an upcoming School Sports competition... and the competition is a ''house ''competition. My school is basically like Hogwarts in terms of team competitions XDD We're all divided up into four houses -- Coincidentally also having four different colors, red, blue, yellow and green (I'm in GREEN XD) -- and when we participate in competitions, and other events, we win POINTS for our house XD And at the end of the School year, we have an assembly to announce the winning house, presenting the house with a house trophy. Back to the Japan thing; I've been to Japan before (Tokyo) and Hokkaido for a brief moment of time. HOKKAIDO IS FREEZING THERE O__O Maybe it's just me because I'm not used to that cold of a climate. Haha, I hope you get good results on your NCAEs! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm a 2nd Year. I was placed in most of the ~running~ events for my sports competition, in my year. In my school, we have like... Science clubs, Biology clubs, Logic clubs, Chess Clubs, Scramble Clubs, MANGA clubs, Gaming clubs e.t.c I'm more into Art. Meh. My school is very dedicated to sports ^^;; They have like... 3 basket ball/ netball/ tennis/ badminton courts, 2 soccer/ rugby fields, and one gymnasium. Even our ASSEMBLY hall is a freaking Basketball court =.= Thankfully there's a whole building dedicated to Languages, Art, Drama and Music. Yay~ Speaking of languages, my school USED to have a Japanese language class, but it got called off for some strange unknown reason TT _ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I get the 'I thought you were the same level as me' a lot ^^ One of the teachers who's teaching my grade is supposed to have been fired, but we can't seem to figure out which teacher. My school is the total opposite of yours. If you're good at Sports, but fail at your grades or if you have an upcoming test that you have to study for, my school will pull you out of your test JUST to do some sporting event =.= [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply~ s-senpai?? o_o just call me Gretta-san or -chan but I don't think you should call me -senpai ._. anyway...are u active on facebook right now? I rarely see your posts anymore Mata ne~ ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 12:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Offer Hi there Rai can u help me in a wikia because there are few editors in that wikia. please if u say yes this is the link: http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com but if u say no its just fine SuperDarkDeathZone 13:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC) *O* :D YAY~~ XD So I guess now you're playing his route~ XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it... a political kind of vote? O__o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ganbatte senpai~!! The last debate I did was a debate about whether celebrities (in general) were a good influence or a bad influence. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah ^^;;; Is there anyone else with you who's gonna do the debate? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) =___= Ahh... Well, I gotta go, gomen! Good luck on the debate~ Mata ne! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Yo senpai! Just wondering, do you use a PSP emulator to play Uta-Pri? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Aaahhhh LUCKY~ My cousin and I are thinking of buying this game called 'Lucian Bee's' for PSP. Unfortunately we're no where near close in convincing our parents to allow us to get it XD;; Oh well. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha sure ;) I'll be sure to get some CGs for you lol XD It is said that Kaji should be saying some Chinese phrases, and should be acting like a girl XDD We were thinking of approaching the routes by starting off with Mamo's character, later coming with Kaji's character, then ending with the character with a giant afro. XP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... which UtaPri game? I guess Repeat= I want to play Natsuki's, Tokiya's and Syo's route... but I don't think buying Sweet Serenade, and Amazing Aria separately would be good in terms of money.. >_> So, I guess I would be getting Repeat.. Wait! In Repeat, is it possible to go after the teachers? Because I really want to play Ringo-sensei's route XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually I already got Repeat downloaded... but it's on my computer and I have no idea what to do after that >__> I saw some Amazing Aria CGs, and when I saw Saotome I almost fell off my seat (because I actually thought that was Cecil but then I realized after looking at a few more scenes, I realized it was Saotome). He looks so... cute? XDD;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi senpai! (LOL I JUST WANTED TO RANDOMLY DROP BY AND SAY HI! XD) I just played a bit of Lucian Bee's today, and found myself staring at Katoru wearing a girl's school uniform XDD. Saotome is really fat... it's a wonder of how he managed to grow that big when you see his younger form, lol. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Where have I heard 'Moujyuutsukai to Ouji-sama' before? Hmm... (thinks) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ...Oh... I think I read about it. Hiro was going to voice this tsundere prince who turns into a duck (lol), and Yuki was going to voice this... cute prince who acts half-age (I think) who turns into a bunny [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:MtOS I was almost going to relate Hiro to Italians XD (Fideo, Alone, lol and anymore that I haven't heard of yet, haha) Yuki's/ Erik's character song 'Break the Chain' got me hooked on the bunny character, it's like most of the song is him singing in a cute voice, then the rest of the song is him rapping/ singing in a Fudou low voice. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (CELEBRATES) CONGRATULATIONS SENPAI ON GETTING S RANKING! ''I heard that the rhythm games were a pain to do in the UtaPri games ''(CELEBRATES) ''NOO I HAVEN'T HEARD SILVIO'S SONG YET (He's the cat, right?). What's it called? //clueless (Have you heard Takuma Terashima use his low voice? It's barely recognizable as Otoya's voice loll) EDIT Ohh.... Silvio's song is called 'Hello Again'. LOL. So much for being clueless XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Now that you mention it, the Q & A and the fill-in-the-blanks mini games sound like a total pain if you don't know Japanese (I'm going to have a hard time with those if I get the Uta-Pri game). I think they said something about a new Uta-Pri game coming out (shrugs) with the characters 2 years older (I think) Yeah, I guess I would understand you downloading that album XD I heard both Hiro's and Yuki's character songs and I personally prefer Yuki's character song more than Hiro's character song, orz. Ooh... Suzumura Ken'ichi? Didn't he get married to another seiyuu called Maaya Sakamoto? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 'ありがとございます！！！！！！！！ THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISH (Sorry if the reply wasn't as colorful/ blue and big as yours, lol)!!!!!!!! (M-Mizuki R-Raimon-SAN? O__O I-I feel like an old geezer now XDD;;)' O__O I WANT THAT FOOD. LOL. It looks so good... (WAIT. IT ''LOOKS ''GOOD. WHAT IF NATSUMI RAIMON OR NATSUKI COOKED THAT XDD) >//< I remember when I first heard about Suzumura Ken'ichi's marriage, I lamely found that out through a poster I found on zerochan.net about 2 months after the marriage. XD XP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) PIYO-CHAN. XD I also want a few Uta-Pri items.... I think there's quite a lot of otome characters Hiro Shimono voiced... (Idk I might be wrong XD) for otome games, the only characters that I know Hiro has voiced are Lucia, Syo, this guy from a game called Scared Rider Xechs, and Constantine (from some Musketeer otome game, lol). I have the urge to go play Lucian Bee's. >_> MAMO-CHAN AND YOUR FLIRTY VOICE HERE I COME!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 13:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!!! Hey... I surfed through your user page and thought to myself... Wow.... How much time did you spend to write it? It's so fricking long!!! Khoi98talk''-'''YouTube 10:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh... So writing is more comfortable to you than talking... Wait... Hold up... WTF..? You are Raizza Eclipse Calimlim ? HOW DID I =NOT KNOW!? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 12:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahah... I got your feeling... It's really easy to find the same people on the Internet though... I could've known you anywhere isn't it? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I can see you're a crazy Otaku isn't it? I'm just new to Manga y Anime so I don't know much... Hmm... Because you gave the link to FanFic on top of the user page and the FanFic links to many other places so I can find ... a lot of places with the trace of your shoes.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) uh.... What is Shimono Hiro??? Eheh... ? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah... Handa Shinichi eh?? He's the most normal looking guy in the whole anime! Oh... So you're in a obsession on a seiyuu... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah... I only know Miyano Mamoru by the Ice Road song... It shatterred me... (how many r and t are there in shattered?) hmm.. Anyways... Miyano Mamoru is like... the only name I can tell when people ask me to name a seiyuu... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) O=oh... I didn't check out his voice yet. And... I don;t think I get the sentence...Did you mean: '' His voice is so nice and the lyrics is so beautiful that would make you cry when you listen to it so you don't wanna? Khoi98talk''-'YouTube' 13:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Um... ↑ The above ... After the Did you mean.. I meant Mamo.. Before... I meant Hiro.. Hiro?Hori? Horrible singer? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) O-Oh... I get it now... Ahm... I don't know if a voice is so sweet it could kill somebody... LOL~ Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ahah... I guess it's like the phone rang on TV and you went to pick up the phone... Aha... Get the point... *laugh evilly* Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I know,... When I watch Inazuma Eleven or any Jap things... I keep the volumn down... So that I won't bother anybody... As well as letting people know... Re: Page Revert No problem~ ^ u ^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC)